


The Man In The Black Suit

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Branding, Comfort, Community: comment_fic, Dom Jared, Dom/sub, Friendship/Love, Kissing, M/M, Pain, Public Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Content, Smoking, Sub Jensen, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any, smoking</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man In The Black Suit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afullmargin (anemptymargin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/gifts).



The club is crowded, bodies packed together and writhing in an orgy of the flesh. Moans and gasping whimpers fill the playroom, there are many eyes on them, but Jared and Jensen pay the other players no attention. Jensen straddled Jared, his back to crowd watching and his pert ass pushed out; he lined his slicked hole with Jared’s cocktip and sank down, clutching Jared’s shoulders as he was instantly stretched and filled. 

Immediately, with Jared cock deep inside him, Jensen rocked his hips, pushing forward to rub his hardened manhood against the line of hair trailing from Jared’s navel to groin, rutting against the flattened belly with a depraved moan. He began to ride Jared, rocking up and down on his lover’s thickened length, his own moaning mingling with those of the other people at play. 

Both of them hear a distant moan, most likely from the man and woman watching them from across the way, and Jensen smirked devilishly at Jared as he continued to ride him. Jared’s hands painted over the concave of Jensen’s lower back as his hips rutted upward, gasping in pleasure as Jensen’s hole clung to his cock. 

The low warmth in Jared’s belly flared into full-on volcanic heat as Jensen started moving in earnest. The couple watching them seemed very intrigued, the man's gaze locked on the sight of Jared’s thick length as it slid in and out of Jensen, his cock jerking every time Jensen ferociously ground his hips, while the woman seemed captive by the way their lips caressed in a heated kiss. 

Jensen seemed to already be lost in the sensation of pleasure, his head tipped back and his hands clinging to Jared’s shoulders as he went to town on Jared. Jensen rode Jared’s cock like it was the best thing he’d ever felt, his back arching and his hips circling, snapping up and down fast as he bounced on Jared’s lap. 

He ground down until Jared was all but growling, stuffed full of his lover’s length. The savage pleasure overtook Jared within moments and he wrapped his arms around Jensen’s leaner body, holding tight as he thrust upward, quickening his movements. He speared Jensen with his cock, slamming deep and fast inside, clinging to Jensen as his lover cried out in ecstasy.

All around them were the sounds of pleasure, but all they could hear was the passionate rhythm their hearts played, a song of pure love. 

The next night, they are back at the club, ready to play again. 

Nude and beautiful, Jensen walks in step with his Dom. The eyes gazing at him from the club guests do not faze him; he is comfortable with his nudity. In the main sitting arena, Jared sits in the chair, enjoying a class of whisky a sweet blond-haired submissive boy brought him. 

Jensen kneels between Jared's legs, exited to revive his gift. He is ready, and waiting. The butterflies refuse to stop fluttering in his tummy. He is shaking with excitement, and desperately trying to hold himself still, save for his hands, which he wrings excitedly in his lap. Soon it will be his turn. 

Jensen bites his bottom lip, tongue snaking to soothe the sting, and breathes out a soft puff of air, before gazing up adoringly at his Master. He licks his lips, swallows, and his black collar chafes tight with his Adam’s apple. Jensen’s supplicant, on his knees, totally naked as he kneels between Jared’s muscular spread thighs and he is a beautiful boy of beauty and bravery. 

“What will it feel like, Sir?” Jensen asks politely. 

Jared regards Jensen with a knowing smile, a twinkle in his eye and a gentle hand that brushes through Jensen’s short, spiky hair. “It will hurt,” Jared says, honestly. “It will be very painful, my love.” Jared doesn’t lie to his beloved sub. He speaks the truth about the branding, the pain. His eyes light up as a thought comes to mind, knowing how much Jensen enjoys the pleasure that can also come with pain. 

“It’s also orgasmic,” Jared tells Jensen. “The heat of the burn, the pain is intense, and many subs come from the excruciating agony.”

Jensen trembles with excitement. He has been longing to be marked for years, ever since the night his Master claimed him. He awaits his turn, the anticipation almost unbearable. He watches as another sub in line is branded and his dick twitches back to life, thickening harder as his balls tingle. 

Jared pets Jensen, his fingers massaging, scratching lovingly at Jensen’s scalp. Jensen purrs blissfully as he enjoys the affectionate touch and shakes with excitement. He is ready, now, he wants it now. He waits his turn, shivers, whines, pushing into Jared’s caress as he moans. 

“Soon, my sweet pet, you’ll get your turn,” Jared promises, scratching Jensen’s scalp soothingly. He watches as the sub in front of them moans and shakes while his Master holds him, caresses and kisses him, and offers words of praise. Jared is not surprised when the sub creams as the flesh of his hip is seared. 

Jensen moans as he smells the aroma of the man's cum, and he looks up at Jared with pleading eyes. Jared leans down and kisses him and assures him that his turn will be soon. He is next in line, and the Master in charge of branding is almost done with the submissive in front of them. Even excited, thrilled to high heavens, Jensen sits patiently, ready and waiting. He is called to the chair, and he sits with his hands in his lap; he takes a big deep breath, and he feels Jared's hands on his shoulders, comfortingly reassuring him. 

The skin of his inner thigh is sterilized, and before Jensen can even take a breath, a searing white hot pain roars between his legs. Having been hard, he comes from the pain and pleasure. He shakes, he groans, his dick throbs so hard as wet warmth spills from his cock. The pain blisters white hot, he almost blacks out, but Jared rubs his shoulders, kisses his neck and soothes him. On his hip, branded forever, was his Master's name. 

Jared kisses him all over his face, whispering how he is perfect and good and beautiful. Jensen basks in the praise as the Master wraps the burn. Picking Jensen up into his arms, Jared cradles his beloved sub and carries him back to sitting area. Jensen floats blissfully as he kneels beside his Master. He did not want to go back to the room just yet, he knows Jared is seeking to comfort him after the branding, but Jensen wants the guest of the club to see his mark, to know he is owned. 

The music was humming around them, the walls seemingly vibrating as the badass beat of rock music pulsed through the speakers. Jared was lost in the music and the feel of the rhythm, his mind at ease and his body relaxed. He could feel how calm and at ease Jensen was beside him, his fingers lovingly brushing through his subs spiky hair. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back as he took a slow drag off his cigarette. 

He breathed in the nicotine and exhaled in a puff of smoke, groaning as he savored the scent and taste. Jared could hear Jensen practically purring and he saw the joyful smile on his kiss swollen lips; his sub was still lost to the warmth of the afterglow, the mix of pleasure and relaxing atmosphere having lulled Jensen into a state of pure bliss. 

Taking another drag off his cigarette, Jared cared his hand through Jensen’s short soft spikes, fingers tender and loving in the way they always were after a scene. His beautiful submissive was on his knees in between his thighs, curled up at his feet, a familiar weight of Jensen’s head resting on Jared's thigh. 

“He’s beautiful, Sir.” 

Jared gazed up at the woman who had spoken, a young pretty sub who was kneeling across from them. She smiled kindly and bowed her head respectfully as she gazed at Jensen. “He seems so peaceful, happy. He is lucky to have you, Sir.” 

Cradling Jensen’s skull tenderly, Jared smiled. “I’m the lucky one. He’s the love of my life, my soul mate. It’s an honor to have him as my submissive.” 

She smiled at his kindhearted words, hearing the love and devotion Jared had for his submissive. She bowed her head again and then excused herself as her Dom called her over. 

Returning his attention to sub, Jared cradled Jensen’s cheek, gazing lovingly into his eyes. Jensen blushed at the adoring look but he didn’t dare turn away from his Dom. He was kissed, a slow, sweet kiss, and Jensen licked at his Master’s lips, tasting the aroma of Jared’s cigarette. Seconds later Jensen was pulled onto Jared's lap and cradled, tucked up under Jared’s chin and snuggled against his warm, strong chest. He closed his eyes and cuddled against his Master, feeling safe and loved, a beautiful smile on his lips. 

Holding Jensen in his arms, Jared took one last drag off his cigarette then he set it aside. As the music continued to play, Jared hugged Jensen tenderly, whispering, “I love you.” 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/425702.html?thread=68247782#t68247782)


End file.
